An ester plasticizer is generally produced through an esterification reaction of an acid with an alcohol. The esterification reaction is commonly performed in the presence of an acid or metal catalyst.
Di-2-ethylhexyl phthalate is commonly used as an ester plasticizer, but it is harmful to humans since it is an environmental hormone disturbing endocrine systems, and has limitations to improvement in processability and foamability of resins.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for an ester plasticizer which is eco-friendly and sufficiently improves processability and foamability of resins, and a method for effectively preparing the same.